The Real IceQueen
by NoDoubtFan
Summary: What is really going through the IceQueen's mind? Read her diary to find out. Read and Review!


**I was listening to the song "Magic's in the Makeup", and I thought that it would make a really good Songfic. This is in Sharpay's POV. One-Shot. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: This wish upon a star thing isn't working!**

**HSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSM**

**The Real Ice-Queen**

_Dear Diary,_

_Hey. This is my first entry. Ryan told me that I should try writing in a diary. He says that it could help me. My whole life has been tough, and the kids at school don't make it any easier. "Ice Queen, Ice Princess, Ice Bitch, Drama Queen." The names go on and on. They don't even know the real me. There is only one person who does: Ryan_

_I really want to be myself, but no one will allow me. They all think that I've got this "ice" type of personality. They don't even know that I'm faking the whole drama queen thing. Well, maybe not all of it is fake, but still the "Ice Bitch" isn't really me. It's a fake disguise that I'm hiding behind. Ryan says it can't be good for me to bottle all of this up. Do you think he's right?_

Can you tell I'm faking it?

But I want to be myself

A counterfeit disposition

Can't be good for my health

_There are so many different faces of the real "Sharpay." My personality depends on how the kids at school treat me. If they treat me bad, I'll be ok. I'm use to it by now. But if they treat me with hostile attitudes, then I'll give it right back to them. My personality changes all of the time. I'm like a chameleon, whatever my surroundings are, I'll find some way to adapt so the predator doesn't find me. _

So many different faces

Depending on the different phases

My personality changes

I'm a chameleon

_I can fool people very easily. I can be drama queen for minute, then the next minute I'm upset and afraid. You can never judge people, I've learned that the hard way. I gotta camouflage everything I do so, I meet my "Ice Princess" reputation. _

There's more than one dimension

I can fool you and attract attention

Camouflage my nature

Let me demonstrate…

_The only person whose seen the real me is Ryan. I've known him since we were born. He's the only person that's seen the real girl under the thick ice princess makeup. I try so hard to put it on, yet it is so easy to take off. Who am I? Only Ryan know the real me. I wish other people knew also._

Makeup's all off

Who am I?

Magic's in the makeup

Who am I?

_If you're boring, I'll have no problem talking to you. If you're out there with everyone, then I get scared, and I won't talk. The makeup that I've been wearing since kindergarten had just gotten thicker and thicker over the years. It paralyzes me. I can't show the real me, then I won't take after my reputation and get noticed. I don't even know what to do anymore. _

If you bore me then I'm comfortable

If you interest me I'm scared

My attraction paralyzes me

No courage to show my true colors that exist

_I really want to be the real me. I really do. I just can't seem to justify who the real me is. I've grown use to the reputation I've had since kindergarten. It still hurts though. It's like I can't think for myself. Others think for me. It's not like I can just be the real me either. Everyone would think that it was just an act, and I'd be back to being the ice bitch in a short time. _

But I want to be the real thing

But if you catch my eye can't be authentic

The one's I loathe are the one's that know me the best

_Only Ryan knows. The only damn person on this earth who knows me and who I really am. I wish someone else knew. _

My makeup's all off

Who am I?

Magic's in the makeup

Who am I?

_When will it be ok to take the makeup off? I don't think it will ever happen. I only wish it would. I wanna be the real thing, as I said before. I've never been my true self. _

The makeup's all off

Who am I?

If the magic's in the makeup

But I want to be the real thing

But the magic's in the makeup

And I want to be the real thing

_I guess Ryan was right. This diary thing really does help. If only I could talk to a real person. I guess this will have to do. It takes heat to melt ice, but it will take a lot of heat to melt this ice queen. _

_Toodles!_

_Sharpay Evans_

My makeup's all off

Who am I?

**HSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSM**

**Thanks, and please hit the magic review button!**

**Song lyrics credit: "Magic's in the Makeup" by: No Doubt. (the best band ever!)**


End file.
